


Breathless

by BoughtMyWayIntoPopCulture (PinstripesAndConverse)



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rolling in the Deep Outtake, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Mature Version of Chapter 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinstripesAndConverse/pseuds/BoughtMyWayIntoPopCulture
Summary: An alternate version of the last scene of Chapter 19 of Rolling in the Deep.  Established Vincent Karm/Original Character.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rolling in the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046030) by [BoughtMyWayIntoPopCulture (PinstripesAndConverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinstripesAndConverse/pseuds/BoughtMyWayIntoPopCulture). 



> Reading Chapter 19 isn't necessary but it does offer some context. Strong sexual content throughout. Enjoy!

Sophia turned in his arms, the edge of the blanket skimming his shoes as she looked up at him.  She watched as his eyes narrowed, a smile curled across his lips, and his eyebrow quirked slightly.  That she disagreed with him at all was probably something of an anathema to him; no one turned down anything Vincent Karm offered, and she certainly hadn’t.  Otherwise she wouldn’t be here at all, not in his arms, in his home, in Paris. 

“You’re proving my point of bending rules on principle,” he said.

“Ah, on  _ that  _ I didn’t disagree with you, did I?” Her hands left the confines of the blanket and fell to his tie, slightly off-center from where it usually laid.  She focused on fixing it and let her hands linger on the silk longer than necessary.

But she’d disagreed with him far more than he’d expected her to.  She could tell from the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at her, from the way he could raise his chin a fraction of an inch.  He wasn’t used to it, to someone pushing back and speaking as though they had a right to question him. 

He was right, however.  She bent and played with the rules where she could, not to see where the boundaries were, but on principle, on a fundamental truth she believed to be the correct one.  She’d spent so many years biting her tongue that to do so now would only mean repeating a cycle she wanted no part of. It would be a disservice to him, too, to not at least try to make him see another perspective when it called for it.  Even if he didn’t listen, in the end.

He needed that.  Needed someone to push back against, in some way.  That was what kept him chasing after the Essence despite Audrey Kingsley’s presence.  The need to prove someone wrong and assert his position. To get what he wanted.

But now that he had it, she couldn’t help but wonder what came next.

“What else do you not disagree with?  I believe I’m far too used to you disagreeing with me to think—”

Sophia grabbed his tie and closed the distance between them, cutting off his sentence as her lips met his.  He gave a muffled protest before realizing what happened. The air between them felt different, alive, and she felt her pulse quicken when the kiss deepened.  The blanket was abandoned as they made their way to the sofa, the warmth no longer needed.

Vincent pulled Sophia down with him and she arranged herself on his lap to straddle him.  He let out a soft groan as she wrapped her arms around him and her hands found his hair. She ran her fingers through the soft tresses, and her heart leapt at the sound, as it always did.   _ That  _ was a sound she would never tire of hearing, she realized.  

He broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against hers.  Their chests heaved as they caught their breath, noses brushing each other's.  The hand on her spine spread out against her back and pressed her to him further, the other resting on her hip, his fingers warm, searing, against her skin.  Before she could say anything, he kissed her again, just as hard as before. Her words died in her throat and she let out a low moan instead, slightly dazed when he pulled away and began trailing kisses down her neck.     
  
She felt him smirk against her skin, his breath tickling her ear as he said, “If you keep doing that every time I kiss you, I’m never going to stop.”  
  
His lips were warm and inviting and she shuddered as his breath teased her skin again.  Her mind wandered to possibilities, fantasies. She wanted to let go, for once, and let everything else fall to the side.  Let the fire consume her. Burn her, body and soul. She needed this, wanted this.    
  
"I wouldn’t want you to," she whispered, a shiver running down the column of her spine as his hand brushed a sensitive spot at her waist.   
  
She could feel the effect her sudden actions had on him, his hardness evident against her thigh.  She went a deep twinge at the sensation, one she’d felt in passing lately but never this strong. Not in a while. Sophia pressed herself against his chest and moved her hips once, testing the friction.     
  
The hand on her hip gripped her a little tighter, keeping her from moving again.   
  
“And if you do that again, I don’t think we’ll leave this couch,” Vincent whispered, before he grazed his teeth against her skin, just enough to make her shiver.   
  
The thought left her mind spinning.  She wondered, briefly, when she had last felt this.  Felt a searing desire to close all of the distance between herself and someone else, emotionally and physically.  She hadn’t bothered with intimacy in years, instead throwing herself into her education and her work. She never felt the impulse to satisfy such a need with a stranger and didn’t bother to build a relationship after her failed engagement.   
  
Vincent’s lap wasn’t where she expected herself to be when she took his job offer, that was for sure.

The hand on Sophia’s back fell to her other hip and she felt Vincent buck against once, before he rose to his feet, grasping her to keep her from falling.  Her arms were around his neck still, as they had been earlier, her fingers now occupied with delving below the collar of his shirt as she captured his lips with hers again.     
  
She felt cool sheets beneath her as he placed her on the bed she saw earlier, one far too large for only him.  Sophia crawled back to accommodate him, their lips meeting again feverishly, as if parting for any longer than necessary meant certain death.  Her hands traced his hairline at his neck before she ran her fingers through his hair again, enjoying the heat of him against her. She wrapped one leg around his, pinning him to her, and she felt herself quiver as he teased her once by grinding against her.  She felt her cheeks grow even warmer at the realization she was wetter than she initially thought, far too eager for all of this. It had been far too long since she’d been touched and it was likely she’d burn to ashes in his arms before they even began properly.

Sophia broke away first, gasping for air as Vincent pressed kisses along her jaw, down her neck again as his fingers found the front of her blouse, tugging lightly at the bow first before moving onto the buttons, exposing the black bustier from earlier that week, all filigree and lace.  It was a little constricting, Sophia admitted, but she enjoyed wearing it, feeling slightly empowered by the fact that her blouse just barely hid it.   
  
She hadn’t made her purchase under expectation, but rather merely as a surprise.  Even if their evening went far differently, it didn’t go to waste. If anything, it was for herself, to remind herself that she could wear what she wanted to make herself feel good, to see the swirls of fabric across her skin rather than on a mannequin because she wanted to.  Because it was cute. If he liked it, all the better.    
  
He pulled back just enough to gaze down at her, and she let her eyes trace the shape of his jaw in the dim lighting from the city below.  If she looked closely, she could see the faint appearance of stubble that would be gone in the morning. Her eyes crept upwards, to the scar at his brow, a nic in the visage he kept so tidy. A crack in the facade.

His earlier expression of playfulness was lost, for now,  and she was reminded of the night of their first kiss, when he’d watched her marvel at architecture and paintings.  It was as though he was marking this moment in his mind, wanting to remember as much as possible. A dark glimmer of desire was there, too, more prominent than it ever was previously.  Part of her wanted to let go of him, hide herself. But she’d already bared so much as it was, he could read her so easily at times. She’d already succumbed, what did the rest of herself matter?

She reached for his waistcoat instead and undid the buttons with ease, never breaking the gaze as she tugged at his shirt and unbuttoned that too.  It was only fair, she reasoned.

Vincent trailed his lips across her neck and collarbone.  She could feel his uneven breaths, warm against her skin as his fingers traced the swirling patterns of the fabric, his fingers grazing the curve of her small breast.  He kissed the skin above the hemline and the spot between her breasts. She wondered if he could feel her pulse thrumming against her skin, feel her heart racing as he went.  His hand continued the circular motions against her stomach, teasing the hemline her pants.

Sophia inhaled sharply, the touch teasing as lips met hers again.  

“What do you want?” he whispered.

A question with infinite answers, even now.  Her body tingled in exhilaration, anticipation for what could be, all-consuming fire licking at her skin.

“More,” her answered tumbled from her lips, eager, perhaps too much so, as she reached for his belt and freed him of the rest of his clothes.

His fingers made quick work of her pants, brushing against the lace on her hips for the briefest of moments.  Vincent raised her leg and pressed a kiss to her knee. He slowly worked his way up her thigh, never entirely breaking eye contact with her.  His gaze lingered on her as he pressed his lips to the apex of her thighs, the thin lace the only barrier between his mouth and her core.

Sophia let out a gasp and broke the gaze as he found her clit, a shockwave running through her, her walls clenching in need.  His fingers pulled the lace from her hips and the panties joined the rest of her clothes, leaving her in only the bustier for a moment before that, too, came off.  Leaving her bare. No clothes to armor her, no facade to hide behind. She felt her nipples peak, although she was certain it had more to do with the man before her than the chill in the room.

His length brushed against her thigh as he settled between her legs, warm and hard.  She bit her lip but let out a soft moan at the feeling of skin on skin, fire meeting fire, as his chest met hers.  Vincent’s hand trailed up her side, a quiet groan escaping his lips when she wriggled slightly, grazing herself against his length.

“I haven’t...it’s been a while,” she whispered.  “Longer than I’d care to say.”

Years.  Years of self-gratification and frustration.  She didn’t do casual sex, didn’t see the appeal of letting her drive get the better of her.  Not when she could easily take care of it herself, especially.

Vincent, on the other hand, she wasn’t sure.  She’d never asked and they’re never talked about it much except for Paul.

“We’ll go slow,” Vincent brushed a piece of hair away from her face.  “Tell me, and we’ll stop at any time.”

Sophia nodded before kissing him again, giving a soft cry as he slid against her, brushing her clit.  He teased her further, a jolt running through her every time he stroked the sensitive area before his tip met her entrance.  She hummed and bucked her hips, urging him onward, wanting him, needing him. She ached in a way she hadn’t in a long time, deeper than just the throbbing between her legs.  Vincent broke the kiss, but once again, never took his eyes off hers as he entered her slowly. He withdrew before entering her again, each thrust a little deeper, allowing her to adjust to the sensation.  

She gave a soft gasp, her breathing ragged as he buried himself deep inside her.  Her heart jumped as her walls clenched slightly, a quiet groan escaping Vincent’s lips at the feeling.  She was tight, she knew, and she could tell from the crease in his brow she wasn’t the only one who needed a moment.  She kissed him gently, murmuring that she liked the way he felt inside her. Sophia’s arms wrapped around him, one around his neck and the other under his arm, resting on his shoulder as she rolled her hips once, tentatively, the crease vanishing from his face.  He swallowed hard before returning her kiss, tongue greedily finding hers as they found a rhythm.

Sophia’s entire being was engulfed in long-forgotten sensations and touches.  There was nothing except the cool fabric beneath her and his body pressed against hers, her fingers clinging to his hair, his shoulders, his back.  

The only thing she could focus on was the fire pooling in her stomach, on the way his hair felt between her fingers, how soft his lips felt against her skin.  He withdrew entirely before entering her again, only halfway, brushing a spot that made Sophia cry out. She wasn’t going to last much longer if he did that again.

Which he did.

Her fingers tightened, seeking anything to hold onto, her breathing uneven as Vincent’s pace increased.  Sophia wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him deeper into her. His hand slipped between them, thumb finding her clit as he hit the spot deep inside her again, sinking all the way into her with a strangled moan.  

In the hazy fog of ecstasy, she heard him urging her to look at him.  She opened her eyes, sky blue against peridot green, and somewhere between them, a horizon to be met together.  She cried out as everything began to fade and she lost herself in searing bliss, the sensation of tightening around him overwhelming the rest of her senses.  Vincent exhaled harshly, throbbing as she peaked, only causing her to tighten around him more. Her name was like a prayer on his lips, dissolving into a choked moan as he continued, coming shortly after her, and she gave a sharp cry as she felt herself shattering again.

It took what felt like eternity for either of them to pull away from one another, as if separation seemed impossible.  Sophia curled up on her side, resting her head at the crook of his shoulder, unable to bring herself to pull away entirely.  He pressed his lips to the top of her head as his fingers played with the long strands of hair, relishing the warmth of her body next to his.

"I think I found something else I don’t disagree with,” she whispered, burrowing deeper under the covers, pressing herself closer to him.  “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything that intense before.”

Vincent gave a low chuckle, and she felt the vibrations from his chest beneath her.  “If you disagreed with it, we wouldn’t be here,  _ ma chérie _ .”

Her eyes felt heavy, but she clung to wakefulness long enough to take his left hand and press kisses to his palm and fingers, as he had done to her the other night.  The glittering lights of Paris faded into blurs the longer she stared at them, one of Vincent’s hand in hers and his other in her hair, his breathing lulling her into a deep sleep.


End file.
